Luck in the Morning
by Chansoolove
Summary: Kisah Kyungsoo yg mendapat kesialan dan keberuntungan di pagi hari. / SuDo GS / Kyungsoo Suho


kriiiinnngggg...

Suara alarm berbunyi nyaring. Kyungsoo membuka sedikit matanya dan berusaha meraih jam waker yg ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ughh..jauh banget sih." gumamnya kesal.

Setelah mendapatkan jamnya, Kyungsoo langsung mematikan suara alarmnya dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

"Berisik!" ucapnya kesal lalu kembali bobo cantik.

e)(o

Kyungsoo kembali terbangun. Sinar matahari yg masuk melalui celah jendelanya begitu menusuk mata hingga membuat matanya terbuka dan tak ingin tidur lagi.

"Jam berapa ini?"

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari jam yg ia lempar tadi, dan ternyata ada diujung kakinya. Dengan malas Kyungsoo pun meraihnya. Setelah melihatnya matanya langsung melebar.

"Omo!! jam 7 lewat! Aaa...telat, telat, telaatt!!"

Ia pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Setelahnya ia langsung menaiki scooter matic kesayangannya dan melajukannya menuju kantor.

e)(o

Diujung jalan ia melihat seorang polisi sedang menghadap kearahnya. Kyungsoo yg sudah telat bekerja tidak peduli lagi dan tetap melaju. Saat hampir mendekati, tiba2 polisi itu menghadang jalan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya harus cepat mengerem scooternya agar tidak menabrak sang polisi.

"Astaga bapak, kenapa tiba2 ngehalangi jalan saya sih?" tanya Kyungsoo pada polisi didepannya itu.

Saat di teliti, polisi ini ternyata sangat tampan dan putih.

Jantung Kyungsoo tiba2 berdegub sangat kencang saat sang polisi berjalan mendekatinya.

 _"Oh Tuhan..ini kah yg namanya cinta?"_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi." sapa polisi ganteng itu.

"Se..selamat pagi." jawab Kyungsoo grogi antara takut dan senang.

"Boleh lihat surat2nya?"

"Ne? ehm..surat2 apa ya pak?"

"Surat2 berkendara."

"Ohh..aku pikir surat2 cinta. Hehe."

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi ngomong ngawur didepan polgan (polisi ganteng) itu dan polgan itu hanya tersenyum manis.

 _"Oh My God..aaa..senyumnyaaaaa manis sekaliiii."_

Seketika Kyungsoo lupa akan waktu.

Lalu setelah itu Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan surat2 berkendaranya dari dalam dompet dan memberikannya pada si polgan.

Setelah di cek2, dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tau kesalahan kamu apa?" tanya si polgan.

"Ehhmm..gak tau pak." jawab Kyungsoo ragu sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk.

"Pertama, kamu berkendara terlalu laju. Itu bahaya sekali."

"Ohh..iya. Maaf. Hehe."

"Kedua, kamu terlalu cantik. Kamu tau, kamu bisa membahayakan orang lain."

"Ne??"

"Nanti kalau ada yg terpesona melihatmu lalu terjadi kecelakaan gimana? Bahaya kan."

Entah Kyungsoo jadi bingung mau ngomong apa sekarang. Rona merah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Bapak ih, bisa aja." ujar Kyungsoo senyum-senyum sambil tertunduk malu.

 _"Polisi sialan! Kenapa dia malah ngegombal sih? Bikin aku malu aja. Kan aku senang_ (loh?) _Hhe."_

Seketika Kyungsoo teringat kembali kalau dia sudah telat bekerja.

"Astaga! Pak maaf, tapi saya harus pergi sekarang. Saya udah telat kerja dari tadi." ujar Kyungsoo panik.

"Kamu gak boleh pergi sekarang."

"Yah, kalau saya dihukum gimana? Atau kalau saya dipecat, siapa yg mau nanggung hidup saya? Bapak mau nafkahin saya?"

"Yaudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Ke KUA, biar aku bisa nikahin kamu terus nafkahin kamu."

 _"Ya Tuhan!! Ini manusia atau bukan sih? Kenapa dari tadi bikin aku terbang."_

"Bapak ih, jangan ngegombal mulu ah. Ntar kalau aku jatuh cinta sama bapak gimana?"

"Bagus dong. Itu artinya cintaku gak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Eoh? Emang sejak kapan bapak jatuh cinta sama saya?"

"Sejak 13 menit yg lalu. Saat pertama kali melihatmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memanas menahan malu.

"Nih. Kamu boleh pergi setelah menyatat no. telponmu disini." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan hpnya kehadapan Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo gak bisa berhenti tersenyum atas semua kalakuan polgan ini.

Ia pun meraih hp si polgan dan mencatat no. hpnya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu. Dan ingat! kamu harus cepat mengangkatnya. Kalau gak, aku akan menghukummu dengan membuatmu gak bisa tidur tiap malam."

"Ne??"

"Maksud aku, aku akan menelponmu tiap malam."

"Oohhh...hhe."

"Sudah sana pergi. Jangan ngebut-ngebut dan hati2 dijalan, Do Kyungsoo." ujar si polgan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne arraseo, Kim Joonmyeon." balas Kyungsoo setelah melihat nama diseragamnya.

 _"Hahhh..rasanya aku gak pengen masuk kerja saat ini. Rezeki dipagi hari. Haha. Terima kasih Tuhan."_


End file.
